otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere Deorum Episode 1
The Forbidden Academy (禁断のアカデミー, Kindan no Akademī) is the first episode of the Kamigami no Asobi anime series. It was released on April 6, 2014. Outline Yui Kusanagi, the heroine is teleported to an unfamiliar world by a shining sword in their storehouse. As she tries to find her way back home, she meets the gods. When she enters a certain room, she meets Zeus and is told that the only way back is to go to school here and teach the gods she met earlier about humans.. Characters In order of appearance *Yui Kusanagi *Hades Aidoneus *Takeru Totsuka *Loki Laevatein *Tsukito Totsuka *Zeus Keraunos *Balder Hringhorni *Thoth Caduceus *Anubis Ma'at *Apollon Agana Belea Plot The episode starts with Yui running after the gods as they fight with a yet to be known enemy. Thoth and Anubis observe and watch the battle. The gods attack with all their strength as Yui tries to stop them but to no avail. Apollon then comes and transforms to his god form and reaches out his hand before telling her that everything will be okay. After Yui accepts his hand, they head to the ongoing battle on Pegasus. Yui is at school practicing swordplay until her two friends arrive and tell her that the closing ceremony is about to start. On their way to the auditorium, her friend questions who practices swordsmanship right up to the morning of the closing ceremony to which Yui replies that she'd decided she would practice every day. Her other friend comments saying it seems just like her before two underclassmen call out to Yui and greets her good morning. Yui replies greeting them back and says she looks forward to see them next semester. They enthusiastically agree and run off down the stairs. After the closing ceremony ends, she walks home with her two friends. They start talking about the next semester and all the troubles they will have to face, when her friend looks back at her, she notices tears running down Yui's eyes and ask her if it was because of anxiety, to which she denies saying she may have gotten dust in her eyes. They then ask whether she was to take over the shrine and she replies saying one of her older brothers will. With her answer, they tell her maybe she can stay on the path of swordsmanship to which Yui replies saying it is just something she's been doing since she was little. They comment on what a waste it is and praise her for working hard and keeping it up so long. As the two start talking about boys, Yui says goodbye as she has arrived. On her way up, she sees her two brothers about to leave and ask them if they are about to go to work. The conversation later ends with Yui teasing her brother, Jun. When she arrived, she greets her father who is currently sweeping the front step and her mother. She is then asked to organize fortune slips after she changes. Yui agrees and proceeds to her room. As she gets changed, she wonders about her friend's comment on how hard working she is. She says to herself that she's never given any real thought to entrance exams or her love life. She states she kept training with swords because it's fun and lies down on her bed saying she's got to get it together. While paying her respects at the shrine, she feels as though someone was watching her and turns around to find no one as a gust of wind passes. She then hears a voice calling her name. As she looks for the owner of the voice, she notices a strange light at the storehouse and decides to check it out. There, she finds a closed box emitting the light and curiously opens it before wondering if it was a sword. Inside was a glowing sword and upon touching it, flashes of lightning appear before it starts to float and envelopes her in a bright light. After gaining consciousness, she finds herself lying on the ground in an unfamiliar place with the sword right beside her. She says she thought she was in the storehouse and checks her phone but finds out there is no service. As she was about to pick the sword up, it starts to emit light once again causing her to fall down. It shrinks and changes into a necklace around her neck. As she starts wandering the mysterious place, she questions herself where she is and checks her phone once more but finds out there was still no service. She wonders if she had been kidnapped while she was lying unconscious. She then wonders if she had traveled through time but quickly dismisses this thought. She calls out to see if anyone is there and from a distance, Hades appears. He comments how sad it must be for her to be caught up in 'his' game. Yui thinks he is beautiful and tries to ask him if he knows where they are. Hades replies saying she should not come any closer for it will only cause her misery. This causes Yui to become puzzled and Hades leaves soon after. As she tries to chase after him, she is startled by a rabbit across her. Thinking it could be someone's pet, she follows it to one of the classrooms. There, she meets the rabbit's owner, Tsukito. She asks him what is this place to which he replies saying 'who can say?' She tells him that when she came to, she was lying in the other room. Takeru enters the classroom saying that he can't find Usamaro before seeing Tsukito hugging the rabbit. When he sees Yui he asks who she is and if she is from here, demanding that she tell him what this place is. Tsukito explains that Yui doesn't know either and Takeru calls her useless. Yui says that he is being awfully rude but is silenced by his glare. She thinks to herself that he is scary. Takeru takes Tsukito by the wrist and leads him away, telling Yui not to follow them. Yui is next seen climbing the stairs, thinking what is Takeru's problem and that her parents must be worried. She steps out onto the roof and is stunned by the view wondering once again where she is. Yui thinks that the surroundings are strange and beautiful, but not normal. A winged horse appears before her and Yui runs back down the stairs, wondering what to do. She bumps into Loki, who comments that she seems out of breath and calls her 'kitten'. Loki then asks if she has seen his friend whose eyes are as blue as the northern seas and wears his golden hair long. When Yui replies no Loki says he is is in a hurry and quickly runs off before Yui could ask him anything. While walking around Yui sees Balder surrounded by birds. When she sees his eyes she realises he's the friend with 'eyes as blue as the northern seas' that Loki had asked about. Balder greets her politely and Yui tells him his friend was looking for him. Balder replies that they had been separated and he didn't know what to do. She asks if he knew where they were and in response Balder asks if she's from elsewhere as well. Yui is relieved that he seems like someone she can talk to. Balder tells her he was speaking with a friend when he suddenly lost consciousness. Halfway through his sentence he trips and Yui quickly asks if he is alright. Balder smiles, saying that he is fine and that he trips quite often. He does not know what happened either. As he was examining his surroundings the birds came to him and he couldn't help himself. Yui says she came to in a room she didn't recognize and has no idea where she is either. Balder tells her not to worry and go with him. As he reached for Yui Balder stumbles again, accidentally pushing her onto the flower patch and ending up on top of her. He apologizes before commenting that she has beautiful eyes. Yui blushes and replies that so does he, which makes Balder smile and thank her. He introduces himself as Balder and helps her up, asking for her name. Yui notices that Balder is still holding onto her hand and he comments what soft and small hands she has. He asks if they could stay that way for a little while. Before Yui could reply, Loki separates their hands and glares at Yui, asking what she is doing. He tells Balder he just ran into the Greeks and that the place seems to have been set up by someone. When Yui questions what he means by that Loki says she is very curious. He says that if she wants to know, why not find out for herself because he's mean so he won't tell her. As Balder and Loki walk away Loki turns and tosses a pink sweet to Yui, which expanded before exploding in a cloud of pink smoke. After the smoke clears Yui hears the same voice calling her name again. After being surrounded by a bright light Yui is standing in front of a door. The voice tells her to enter. Inside, a seated figure thanks her for coming and says that he has been waiting for her. Yui asks if he was the one who had brought her here and he says yes. After she asks who he is the man stands up and introduces himself as Zeus, the god who rules the heavens. Yui asks if he's the one from Greek mythology, which he confirms, saying even the most ignorant humans have heard his name. To prove it, Zeus changes his form into that of a young boy before asking Yui if he should call down thunder next. She quickly replies that it's all right. Zeus reveals that he summoned her here in order for her to play a part in his plan. Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and be worshipped by them. However, the connection between the heavens ruled by the gods and the human real has grown lamentably weak. At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable. Zeus has brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity in order to educate them. He says that Yui has already met five of them. The Norse gods Balder and Loki, the Japanese gods Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, and the Greek god Hades. By making them understand what are humans and what is love, a terrible future can be avoided, which is why Zeus created this school, this academy of the gods. Zeus tells Yui she will learn alongside them and teach them about humanity. Yui is shocked and replies that he can't be serious, practically kidnapping her at first and now asking her to do this. Zeus merely replies that he is the one who decides, not her. Yui responds by saying that is tyrannical and she cannot do it. However, Zeus says that he will not release her from this world until she has fulfilled his plan. Yui is still unable to agree to it and leaves. It is revealed that Thoth had been present in the room as well and is shown asking Zeus if he still thinks he can use Yui. Zeus tells him not to worry because after all, Yui has been chosen by the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Outside the building, Yui sinks to her knees, commenting to herself that the conversation with Zeus had been terrifying. She ran out of there but has no idea what to do now. A blond young man kneels down and asks her what's wrong. Yui wonders if he is a god too. He asks if she is the human representative he has heard of. When Yui replies that she is, Apollon touches her cheek with his hand and says it is a surprise meeting a human girl here. Yui stammers that he is a little too close after which he kisses her hand and introduces himself as Apollon, a greek god. He helps her to her feet before placing his hand around Yui's waist and pulling her closer. Category:Episodes Category:Under Construction